


Bowling

by ZinevichS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bowling alley, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bowling, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6084444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and the brothers and Cas take a break from hunting and go bowling.</p><p>Should be fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bowling

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this when I was bowling with my family.

There was no hunt going on as of right now and you were bored.

You groaned, "Deeeaaann I'm booorrreeedddd."

Dean looked down at you from where your head was laying in his lap, stroking your hair, away from the tv, "And what do you want me to do about that babe?"

"Let's go bowling!"

Dean has a face on that you know means that he doesn't want to do that. 

You quickly sit up and sit on his lap, pouting, "Pleeeeaaaseeeeee. It'll be fun! We can get Sam and Cas to go too!" 

Dean relented after you kept pouting, he sighed, "Fiiiinneee, go get Sam and call Cas. We can go bowling."

You squealed and jumped off of Dean, giving him a quick kiss. 

"Saaaaaaaaaaaaaam! We're going bowling!! Get ready!!!" you charged into Sam's room and he was staring wide eyed at you, on his laptop.

"What are you screaming about Y/N?" You walked over to him and shut his laptop, pulling his out of his bed, "Come on moose! Get ready, we're all going bowling, I need to call Cas so get ready." 

You walked out of his room and pulled out your phone calling Cas, walking to yours and Dean's shared room.

_'Hello Y/N.'_

"Hey Cas! Get your feathery ass over here! We're all going bowling and that means you too!" You heard the fluttering of wings and when you turned around Cas was standing behind you. You grinned and hung up the phone. 

You grabbed his hand and dragged him to the living room, "Come on Cas, everyone's waiting."

You bounded up to Dean, "We're all ready, now let's go!" Dean nodded and led the group to the impala.

In the car you were jumping up and down, excited.

"What is this bowling?"

You turned around to Cas and grinned, "Okay so. You basically pick a bowling ball that you want to use and then when it's your turn you roll the ball down a lane towards pins and knock them down! It's a lot more fun than me explaining it I promise." Cas nodded but looked slightly confused, Dean chuckled.

"Just watch all of us bowl, I'll put you as the last one. You'll get the hang of it." 

Cas nodded. Dean pulled into the bowling alley and you all got out. You were all bubbly and excited that you had a jump to your step, swinging yours and Dean's hands when you took it. You didn't notice Dean staring lovingly at you through your excitement. 

You set up the game board while the boys for the shoes, Dean bringing you yours. You put Sam first then you, Dean, and Cas. Dean bought three games.

The boys walked over, Dean handed you your shoes. You put them in and helped Cas put on his. You clapped your hands.

"Sammy! You're first!" 

By time your third bowl you had nothing, you kept getting it in the gutter and you were getting frustrated. You stood staring at your ball, leaning to where you wanted it to go but it wasn't listening. It went into the gutter. Again.

You groaned.

"Hey babe I thought you were good at bowling?" You huffed, pouting and turned around, Dean was walking to grab his ball, smirking.

"Screw you Dean." Surprisingly Cas was winning, Dean second, Sam third, and you of course last.

Sam laughed and you turned your glare to the other two, they both raised their hands in an innocent gesture.

Dean bowled and got a strike, putting him in the lead. He whooped and came and sat by you, letting Cas take his turn.

He tried to put his arm around you and you pouted, shrugging his arm off.

"Oh come on Y/N, you'll get something soon."

You huffed and crossed your arms, getting up to go get beer for everyone.

By your eighth turn you had nothing and you were pissed. How does this even happen?

"Would you like me to help you sweetheart?" Sam chuckled but tried to hide it and Cas had a small smile.

You glared at Dean but then relented, slumping, "Ugh, yes," turning back around.

Dean grinned and stood up, standing behind you. He took your arm in his and motioned with his hand, "Okay when I say let go, let go of the ball."

You nodded and Dean brought your hand back and swung it forward, "Let go." You let it go and watched it go sailing down the lane. Dean wrapped his arms around you.

You squealed and jumped when the ball knocked all the pins down. You turned around to Dean and he was smiling at you, you jumped, wrapping your legs around his hips and his hands supporting you under your butt, and kissed him.

"Hey! Get off the lane and get a room!" Dean flipped Sam off behind him, still kissing you.

When you two had separated you realized you drew some stares, mostly guys. You blushed.

Dean growled, "Keep playing, nothing to see." Everyone's eyes dashed away and the people kept playing.

You giggled and left Dean to take his turn, he was distracted by you so much he bowled badly, only getting three pins.

By time you left the bowling alley to go home everyone was tired. You curled up to Dean in the front seat while he drove, one hand interlaced with yours.

"Thanks Dean," You murmured.

Dean kissed your head and kept driving, whispering, "You're welcome baby."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> I'll update my other story, Do. Not. Touch. My. Wife. When I get back home. I'm sorry if you've been waiting for chapters to be out up, I needed a few days away.


End file.
